<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hand-shaped bruise by nicolorenaldigenovia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024742">hand-shaped bruise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia'>nicolorenaldigenovia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banshee Andy, Graphic Within by Me, Halloween Contribution, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nicolo is a Prince, Poltergeist Booker, Romance, Spooky Prince Nicolo, Temporary Character Death, Touch of Death, Witch Nile, Witch Quynh, Yusuf is a Lord, please do not repost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Nicolò spends most of his days alone.   He lives with no one, after all, ever since his parents died. Ever since he was killed by Sr. Merrick and Lady Kozak, his screams ringing out throughout the night until his final breath, only to show up the next day at the farmer’s market.</p><p>***</p><p>or my halloween take on our beloved characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hand-shaped bruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted as a graphic on tumblr. Please see <a href="https://princenicolo.tumblr.com/post/632044829041393664">here</a> to see how it's meant to be seen. </p><p>An homage to my current handle on tumblr: spookyprincenicolo </p><p>Graphic made by me! Please don't repost.</p><p>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>* * * * *</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Prince Nicolò spends most of his days alone. </em>
  
  <em>He lives with no one, after all, ever since his parents died. Ever since he was killed by Sr. Merrick and Lady Kozak, his screams ringing out throughout the night until his final breath, only to show up the next day at the farmer’s market. He lives alone because the people have grown afraid of him, of course. Especially since each of his market visits are usually followed by a dead body on the street. A dead body that is just drained of all life, but when examined should have been living, unmarked except for a hand-shaped bruise on their wrist. Overall, it is a monstrous, terrifying miracle, both the spectacle and those involved. Because it is never a loss. The dead always deserved it, and the town better due to it, but such as humans. They are afraid of anything they cannot understand, even if benefits them. So they stay away and leave the Prince alone in his castle. But lately, he has not been so alone, not really. Because he spends most of his days with the strangest of fellows, even stranger than a prince who cannot die but can impose death on anyone he wishes. Like the town poltergeist with his flask, and a noose around his neck, who likes to walk with him in his garden, and tends to his favourites, the roses that Prince Nicolò cares for very much. He is only destructive when he wants to be, spending majority of his havoc helping the children play pranks on their parents. Then there is the witch and her banshee, sweeping through town, predicting deaths or causing them, if the banshee gets annoyed enough. They both dote on the Prince and are asold as time itself. They bring with them a young witch too, still learning, powerful, and kind. She plays with the children with the poltergeist, and there are no bodies the next day when she accompanies Prince Nicolò to the market. And lastly, there is Lord Yusuf Al-Kaysani. He holds Prince Nicolò’s hand tight when they walk through town, and causes everyone to fall for him. He flashes an easy smile, enchanting and beautiful, but only ever kisses the Prince so sweetly for everyone else to see. There are always two bodies the next day when Lord Yusuf accompanies his Prince Nicolò to the market: one with the hand-shaped bruise on the wrist, and the other, drained of blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>* * * * * </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>